Black: Asesino Negro
by VongolaP
Summary: En el mundo actual, envuelto entre conflictos, la lucha interminable por la información, poder y dinero agobia a todos y las guerras son interminables por eso un asesino aliado con las mas importantes organizacion gubernamentales del mundo aparece para controlar y suprimir todos estos actos ilegales, conocido por todos en el mundo y el submundo con el nombre de Black.


Hola a todos me gustaría compartirles mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado y les guste los temas que trata y la historia en general; esta historia es algo que estoy comenzando a escribir y espero recibir comentarios y opiniones acerca de que les parece como inicia mi historia y así poder seguir escribiendo con mayor ánimo para todos, sin más que decir les dejo el primer capitulo de Black: Asesino Negro.

**BLACK:**

**ASESINO NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Ubicación: **Ministerio de defensa, Roma – Italia

[…]Esta mañana entre las 7:00 a.m. y 7:30 a.m.; una bomba estalló a las afueras de un bar en el centro de Roma. Hasta el momento no se reportan heridos, pero sí daños materiales significativos afectando varias calles a la redonda. Un centro comercial, dos edificios y pequeños mercados cercanos fueron los más afectados. Aún no se sabe quién o quiénes fueron los causantes de este atentado […]

-¿Qué nuevo reporte hay sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana con los políticos? –un hombre de vestimenta negra se mostraba preocupado, con el ceño fruncido, revelaba la gravedad de la situación.

-Nada señor –suspiro un hombre de más edad, con los brazos tensionados y firmes a los costados de su cuerpo, sin embargo, su entrenamiento había sido claro… ninguno debía mostrar emociones frente a los sucesos- …Los reportes que se han realizado hasta el momento de inteligencia, han revelado que un grupo mercenario desconocido fue el que colocó la bomba pero no hay mayores detalles, a pesar de la magnitud de los daños y el lugar se ha podido contener la información sobre quienes estaban reunidos en ese lugar.

-Aparentemente iba dirigida a unos mandatarios los cuales se reunirían para negociar; el tema era sencillo: un acuerdo con los grupos rebeldes de la zona, pero aún no tenemos claro los términos que se iban a plantear... Por lo que tengo a más hombres investigando- Miraba detenidamente a los ojos del Director, mientras cruzaba sus dedos y se colocaba cómodo en un sillón negro de cuero.

-¿Y los mandatarios?

-Ellos están bien, ninguno con heridas graves ya hemos podido hablar con ellos para impedir que algún medio filtre información –rió un poco para el mismo, lo cual dejo extrañado al hombre del sillón. Levantó su rostro enfocando la mirada de su acompañante y así proseguir -Hay que tener en cuenta que muchos periodistas son difíciles de contener…

-¿Qué hay de los mercenarios que colocaron la bomba? ¿Ya sabemos donde están? O ¿si quiera el móvil del atentado? –La ansiedad por obtener respuestas era urgente… y más si se trataba de guardar la tranquilidad de todo un país.

-No señor, pero ya hemos puesto a alguien a cargo de esa búsqueda…

El ministro mira al director a cargo con cautela mientras entran a la sala de reuniones principales allí toman asiento y con mas espacio para hablar del tema comienza el director a contarle sobre quien estaba a cargo de realizar la búsqueda de los mercenarios

-Recuerda el "Vuelo 304", fue uno de los mayores secuestros que nuestro país haya tenido en décadas… -masajeo sus sienes- Todo un avión con sus tripulantes estaban allí sin saberlo, gracias a informaciones extrajudiciales, alguien ya se movía entre ellos para impedir que saliera mal…

Flash Back

[Hace 8 meses…]

[…] ¡Atención, atención a todas las autoridades! Hemos recibido un reporte de uno de nuestros aviones que debía aterrizar hace unas horas en la pista. Su origen radica en Chicago con 125 pasajeros a bordo y su destino a Palermo. No sabemos de su paradero, no hay rastro o señal de alguna turbulencia o algo que impidiera su normal llegada debemos alertar a la aerolínea y mandar a todos los oficiales que tengamos, necesitamos revisar cuantas veces sea necesario los datos que nos enviaron antes de su desaparición […]

Fin Flash Back

-Dentro de la aeronave, en algún lugar de Italia, la situación era de angustia y tensión. Niños, mujeres y hombres de cualquier edad; estaban secuestrados por al menos 18 terroristas que controlaban cada superficie del avión en vuelo: gracias a las señales satelitales pudimos saber que poseían armas de medio calibre y eran comandados por un antiguo soldado de nuestras milicias: León Centocelle. –El Director leía agitado con un folder desordenado en sus manos, el último reporte obtenido, en aquellos tiempos por las fuerzas militares áreas.

No era tiempo de lentitudes, la orden del gobierno había sido clara de mantener discreción pero rapidez en la forma de actuar frente al acontecimiento en esa época. Las torres de control habían cerrado las bases aéreas, y su orden era que mediante los radares cruzaran información de las últimas señales recibidas por el avión. Eran cerca de 4000 vuelos activos y no se tenía conocimiento exacto de cuantos podían ser interceptados, la ansiedad por no tener información clara, calaba en la conciencia del presidente.

-León Centocelle según su historial: fue un ex militar condecorado por las hazañas realizadas en plena batalla hace 20 años… –proseguía con afán en su voz el Director, pero su elegancia se mantenía, claro resultado de su entrenamiento- …en la guerra que tuvimos contra los grupos rebeldes de la frontera con Francia. Después de lo ocurrido… parece que tuvo un trauma por la muerte de su antiguo compañero… -hiso un esfuerzo por leer la letra pequeña del documento- …"no teníamos idea de que estuviera tras algo como esto…" –cito ese pedazo del expediente.

Había hecho una pequeña pausa, el Director había quedado sorprendido por el informe que leería a continuación, reportado por la agencia secreta de Italia. Sus ojos se descolocaron, y acomodo con un dedo las gafas que amenazaban con caerse de su rostro. Volvió su mirada vacía hacia la del Ministro quien con sus gestos, demostraba su inconformismo al no seguir escuchando el informe.

-León realizó solo una llamada durante el secuestro, en ella dejo un claro mensaje… solo dejaría en libertad a todos los pasajeros del avión, incluidas las azafatas, el piloto y copiloto sin daños; siempre y cuando depositáramos una cantidad de dinero en una cuenta de Suiza… la suma alcanzaba los 100 millones de dólares. La cuenta estaba a su nombre, no sabíamos porque quería el dinero. Su registro bancario… -y en medio de todo ese papeleo revuelto que tenía en sus manos, saco dos hojas enviadas por la base de datos del banco de la República Italiana, de nuevo acomodo con parsimonia sus gafas y prosiguió leyendo el informe

-…El no tenía problemas financieros… lo que investigamos después del caso, pero también se nos hizo saber que había un límite de tiempo, ya que en un lapso de 30 minutos los secuestradores iban a matar a cada uno de los rehenes si no cumplían sus demandas. Sin embargo… antes de que se terminaran los primeros 30 minutos, el líder terrorista fue abatido con un bala en la cabeza –sonrió con algo de sorna el Ministro al estar orgulloso de la eficacia militar en aquel momento.

-En este expediente, se declara también que los pasajeros atestiguaron acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos una vez hubo dado de baja al ex militar: León.

"…_En el momento en el que uno de los terroristas se disponía a coger al hombre de barba que tenía un disparo en la cabeza, su cuerpo cayó al suelo del avión y antes de que pudieran revisar sus signos vitales los otros 16 terroristas cayeron también…"_

El Ministro hiso una cara de desconcierto frente a lo que acababa de leer el Director.

-Lo que se pudo determinar fue que hubo 18 disparos perfectos de una pistola Crossman c11 tactical cp2 calibre 4.5m.m, los forenses realizaron todas las posibles investigaciones y no hay nadie en nuestro ejército o fuerzas que pudiera haber tomado ese vuelo a Palermo –El Director con agilidad saco del folder 5 fotografías autorizadas por el departamento forense, y no era de extrañar la facilidad con que manejaba un expediente, para el… eso ya era una costumbre.

-Después de todo lo sucedido hubo una llamada esa misma noche… -prosiguió es Director mientras el Ministro, bajo la mirada de su acompañante, tomaba las fotografías de la mesa, y escuchaba- …es la que recibí, al otro lado de la línea. Parecía haber un hombre con un distorsionador de voz por lo que con los audios no pudimos concluir mucho, pidió la mitad del dinero que pedían los secuestradores.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Quién era? –Boto con cautela las fotografías en la mesa y con atención se dispuso a escuchar el resto de información.

-El sujeto que mato a los terroristas…cuando intente negarme de pagarle de nuestros fondos… se realizaron pequeñas transacciones con la suma total de 50 millones de dólares a una cuenta en USA lo verificamos e hicimos todo para cancelarlo. Cuando fuimos a ver, la cuenta estaba vacía y ya no existía. Algo curioso ocurrió Señor Ministro… Al llegar a mi hogar, una tarjeta estaba sobre la mesa, el sujeto del que se rumora esta atormentando al bajo mundo, dejo un numero de contacto fue al que llame para este trabajo…

**Ubicación: **Monte Sacro, Roma

-¡La noche está muy fría! –temblaba un chico vestido deportivamente de negro para poderse camuflar con la noche que estaba en pleno furor.

-No te quejes debemos hacer guardia, no queremos que los planes del jefe se dañen cuando ya hemos terminado de hacer el trabajo –regaño su compañero, quien vestía de igual forma, pero que en el interior daba razón del frio a su otro compañero.

-Espero nos paguen rápido, debo comprar buenos regalos a mi novia –sonrió suavemente.

-Y te andas quejando…hombre ¿Qué no puedes guardar silencio un momento?

De repente, se escuchan dos bajos sonidos a lo lejos, los cuerpos de los centinelas que custodiaban la entrada de la bodega caían estrepitosamente al suelo. Dentro de la bodega al oír el ruido, el líder de los mercenarios manda a 5 de sus hombres a que revise lo que había ocurrido; cada uno con sus armas, sale en trote hacia el sitio del alboroto, su deber y para lo que les pagan, es mantener la seguridad del líder, no importa si sus vidas corren riesgo y eso, es lo que menos preocupa para los negocios… eran gajes del oficio.

Los 5 hombres poseen ya un plan en este tipo de casos, las prácticas eran obligatorias para ellos también, era obvio que cualquier agencia organizada; legal o ilegal, tenía que mantener a sus hombres siempre atentos y actualizados en temas de seguridad.

Cuando ellos abren la puerta… 5 disparos limpios, certeros y algo majestuosos, aciertan en los cuerpos de los mercenarios dejando un total de 7 muertos. El líder y los demás rebeldes que allí se encontraban se percataron de que alguien vigilaba el lugar obligándolos a mantenerse alerta. El pánico se apoderó del lugar, el líder de los mercenarios a cogió una laptop y se escondió detrás de unos barriles, mientras sus hombres apuntaban hacia de la bodega, ventanas y posibles entradas al lugar.

Pero era inevitable, el tipo que los tenia acorralados llego al lugar donde se encontraba el núcleo de aquella reunión, una ráfaga de disparos se produjo mientras intentaron escapar de la bodega por la parte de atrás. Hombres caían, los disparos, seguían siendo elegantes para cualquier francotirador bien entrenado, y lo importante: eran eficaces para quitar la vida que estorbase.

Desdé una gran distancia, a lo lejos y entre los árboles, se oculta un hombre de negro con un franco disparándole a cada uno de los que salieran. ¿Su objetivo? Simple… dar con precisión en la frente de sus objetivos acabando, sin parsimonia, la vida de cada objetivo. De esa forma los mercenarios vivos iban disminuyendo hasta que su número ya daba pena.

_-El ya esta a cargo de este asunto, solo debemos esperar su llamada o que nos contacte a nuestro correo. Allí se hace las transacciones pero es demasiado astuto como para dejarnos saber su ubicación… -elevo una pequeña sonrisa el Director mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa del Ministro._

_-Este sujeto… ¿Cómo se hace llamar? –pregunto curioso y con el ceño fruncido el Ministro._

Unos pasos acercándose hacia la entrada de ella se sentían llegar; estos avisaban que un final poco ortodoxo se veía entrar. El líder de los mercenarios protegiendo una laptop se pone de pie y apunta su rifle hacia la entrada, pero en el momento en el que él se dispone a disparar, la punta de una pistola en su cabeza detiene sus movimientos. Lo único que podía observar era un hombre de una complexión delgada y su cuerpo bien formado, ojos café, pelo corto y castaño que le apuntaba con una Crossman c11 tactical cp2.

-Te diré lo que quieras, te daré dinero si es lo que quieres pero…déjame ir, ya que tampoco te conviene matarme –hablo el líder camuflando con serenidad, sin eficacia, el nerviosismo y miedo frente a su muerte.

Sin pronunciar palabras y una ahogante calma en la bodega, se escucha dentro de ella el sonido de un disparo. Aquel hombre que había derrotado a todos, recogió del suelo la laptop y se marchó de la bodega, dejando un pequeño detonador. Al encender el carro y marcharse del Monte sacro; un estruendo, una llamarada y una nube de humo fue todo lo que quedó de la bodega, junto a una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

_- Sólo sabemos que se hace llamar..."Black" –puntualizo el Director._

**Fin del primer capitulo**

* * *

**Escrito por: VongolaP**

**Editado por: Nessa**

* * *

Este a sido el primer capitulo espero les haya gustad, estare pendiente de sus comentarios, recomendaciones, opiniones, etc. acerca de como va quedando mi trabajos gracias n.n


End file.
